A Broken Promise
by TohrutheGreat
Summary: It is the final battle for Inuyasha and his allies. But, when the group is seperated, Inuyasha and Kagome get close to the Jewel, causing Inuyasha to go full demon. What will happen to Kagome? Based on Chapters 533-535 of the manga serialization. Spoilers


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. But Rumiko Takahashi sure does, and that's just fine with me!

WARNING: I did not make this up. This whole one-shot has been taken from Chapters 533-535 of the Inuyasha manga, which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. All I am doing is embellishing on it, and adding a few things. So, if you do not want to have the story spoiled before the manga comes out in English, I suggest you not read this. However, for those who would like to see what happened a few months ago in the serialization, please, read on. I apologize, if you hate this fanfic. I was just trying to write a one-shot, so no flames. But, constructive criticism on writing style and skill of embellishment critique would be most appreciated. Again, I didn't make this up, and therefore, cannot call it completely 'my own'. I did tweak it, and this was just an experiment and a tribute to a few of my favorite chapters and the amazing Takahashi-sama. If you have a problem with it, send me a non-cussworded message, and I will meet your demands, if they are reasonable. Thank you, that is all.

Sorry 'bout that. Just trying to clear some things up.

Enjoy!

--

"Dammit…" Inuyasha growled, looking above to see that he and Kagome were now separated from Miroku and Sango by a fleshy part of Naraku.

_'What'll we do now…?!'_ he thought, sweat gathering on his slightly tired features. In his mind, however, he knew the answer. Surely, Miroku and Sango would find a way to catch up. But, right now, his desperation to find and rid the world of the Shikon no Tama blocked out all other reasoning.

"Kagome, which way is the Jewel?!"

But she did not answer, as she was wrapped in thought as well.

Looking into the dark and frightening abyss that was the apparent 'inside' of Naraku, she felt the presence of the Jewel grow stronger.

Though she was troubled by it, she gave him an answer.

"That way!" she pointed in the aura's direction.

"Alright, then let's go! It'll take us less time to find the Jewel than to try and find Miroku and Sango again!" he growled, going forward to follow the way of her finger.

Looking into the darkness after him, she suddenly felt a sense of dread, and stopped, rethinking Inuyasha's hasty decision.

_'Why…?'_

She followed slowly behind him, wrapped in thought.

_'If Naraku can control his body at will, then why…does he want Inuyasha and I to get so close to the Jewel…?'_

--

When he heard Kagome's footsteps behind him again, he felt much more relieved.

As much as the will to destroy Naraku gave him the courage to seek out the Jewel, he felt a lot better knowing she was still beside him.

Suddenly, he felt the darkness strangle his mind. His blood turned to ice in his veins, and his heart beat twice as fast. His eyes widened.

_'No! No! Is it the Jewel?! Kagome…run-a-away!'_ he thought, his last shred of consciousness slipping away.

--

The moment Inuyasha ceased moving, Kagome felt the overwhelming darkness begin to flow around her feet, then travel upwards toward her heart.

She knew what was happening.

Looking at her companion with a sharp turn of her neck, she watched in horror as his claws grew longer and sharper; his hand convulsing a bit as they did.

"Inuyasha…" she cried, a worried expression pasted onto her face.

But her suspicions were made real when she heard the deep growls that were only emitted when he was undergoing that painful transformation.

"Rah!"

"Aah!"

He slammed his fist into the very ground where she had just been standing moments ago.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Her eyes could only gaze helplessly on the face of the half-demon with whom she had fallen in love. His warm, passionate golden eyes were now a cold, unseeing blue, the part of his eye that should have been white was now red as blood. His fangs were longer, as were his claws, and he had a ferocious and wild look about him. He was dangerous, and in this state, no matter how much he might care for her, he would not cease to rip her apart.

"Did you not realize…that this was the reason I had allowed him to get so close to the Jewel which I myself have corrupted?"

She turned to see one of the eyes that adorned Naraku's intestines speak to her in a smug matter-of-fact way that turned her stomach.

"Inuyasha is a weak hanyou to begin with…his mind was devoured immediately by the toxic aura of the tainted Jewel."

Her heart burned. Inuyasha was not weak! He was the strongest person she knew, and it would only be a matter of time before she could snap him out of it.

"Inuyasha…"

He did not acknowledge her.

"I…Inuyasha…"

His expression formed into a snarl.

"Pull your self together Inuyasha!" she yelled desperately.

Cracking his hand into a swiping stance, he lunged toward her.

"Kya!"

He sliced a gouge in her right arm, tearing the sleeve and tainting it a deep red.

"Ah…!"

She winced in enormous pain, falling for a moment to the ground.

"Ugh…" she closed her eyes shut.

"Hmph," Naraku's voice echoed around her.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Why don't you calm Inuyasha by purifying him?"

"Khh…"

But she quickly got to her feet, and began to run from the possessed half-demon.

Naraku however, refused to cease his antagonizing.

"Kukuku…you can't do it, can you? All your spiritual powers have been sealed by Magatsuhi."

Refusing to listen, she ran out of the tunnel, the way they had entered as fast as her legs could carry her.

_'If I can just get him away from the Shikon no Tama, then Inuyasha should return to normal…'_

The half-demon began to close in on her, only feet behind.

She was forced to stop at the edge of what resembled to be a cliff.

"It's useless to run," one of the heads which resembled Naraku sneered from the fleshy ground.

"Having become a youkai, the only thing in Inuyasha's mind is killing you…"

"But…I'll give you something you'll like."

Suddenly, a swirl of light flashed before her eyes. When the image became clearer, she realized that it was an arrow, surrounded with dark energy.

"An arrow…?"

"It's an arrow filled with my shouki. If you shoot Inuyasha with that, you'll be saved."

She looked hesitant for a moment, but made up her mind and ran as far she could towards the edge, hoping with all her heart that it would be far away enough.

"Gah!"

He was catching up, hatred in his red eyes.

But she was faced with a dead end, the empty chasm below mocking her and her plight.

She turned around to meet her beloved hanyo face to face.

"Inuyasha…" she spoke, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He cracked his blood covered claws in response.

Suddenly the arrow appeared beside her yet again.

"What will you do?" Naraku mocked her.

"Do you simply choose to die like this…?"

She glared ahead, fury in her voice.

"Naraku, aren't you…being stupid?"

"I'm not going to shoot Inuyasha!" she yelled with all her might.

"Inuyasha would never…"

He only chuckled.

"Never kill you…? Kukuku…you'll understand shortly."

And with that, Inuyasha rushed toward her, claws poised for the kill.

But, instead of being met with bleeding wounds, she was pushed roughly in the chest, and off the edge of the cliff.

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes as they slowly shut, ready to accept death.

And with that, she plummeted down.

The possessed half-demon only looked down after her, an odd expression on his face.

"Kukuku…a foolish woman…"

--

_"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!"_

_It was this dream again. The dream where Kikyo, his first love, shot him to the Goshinboku._

_He could still feel the pain as the arrow and the woman's hate pierced his heart both physically and emotionally._

_**'Kikyo…I didn't know. I didn't know that we had both fallen into Naraku's trap, and had been made to hate each other…'**_

_His physical body was wandering around, dazed, through Naraku's body, his sworn enemies eyes and faces watching him, amused._

_**'Kikyo, this time I'll protect you. I won't let you be killed by Naraku again.'**_

His eyes were half-closed in a heart-wrenching expression as he remembered how he had not been able to keep even that promise to her.

_**'Kikyo…'**_

_Images of her final moments flashed through his disoriented mind, images of when he had held her, and sobbed for her life._

_**'I wasn't able to save you…I wasn't able to…Kikyo…'**_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_An image of the beautiful Kagome entered his mind._

_"Inuyasha."_

_**'Kago…me…'**_

_She smiled that smile that he loved with all his heart; it made her face glow, warming his soul and chasing away his horrible past. He saw the future when he looked at her, hoped for a future…maybe with her…if she could bear to live it with him, a lowly hanyo, who did not even deserve to touch the ground she walked upon._

_"I'll always be with you, Inuyasha."_

_He loved those words, and when she had said this, his heart had flown. He suspected, that perhaps, she might even love him._

_At that point in time, he had seen their future…and he wanted it more than anything. He had answered her with the most sincere answer he had ever given._

_**'Kagome, in that case, I will…protect you with my life.'**_

_He had been given a second chance, and he would not let the woman who saved his life from the eternal darkness of his past die under his protection. He would never let anything happen to her…_

_**'This time, I'll…!'**_

_"Inu…yasha…"_

His eyes widened, and a fearful expression landed on his face as he watched her fall away from him, a gut-wrenching feeling that was almost as bad as the smell of the tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, his mind cleared. He was no longer possessed, and saw that he was not where he had remembered being, a worried look on his features.

He became panicked when he smelled it…

_'The scent of Kagome's blood…'_

He lifted his clawed hand to his face, horrified at what it was covered with. It was stained red…with her blood.

"Wha…what's…going on…?"

"Do you not remember…?"

He whipped around to see one of the heads that resembled Naraku, an amused smile on its face.

"I suppose you don't…"

"Inuyasha…it's because you had become a youkai, and lost your mind," another head picked up the conversation.

His eyes widened, filled with desperation.

"Naraku, you bastard…! What happened to Kagome?!"

"Kukuku…how pitiful, Inuyasha."

"Do you not even remember how you tore apart your beloved woman?" a head chuckled with nauseating mirth.

The image of the painful look on her face stabbed him in the heart as he looked again at his despised, blood covered hand, his face twisted in disbelief.

'I did…?!'

"Inuyasha…you've done it again. Instead of protecting the women you love…both Kikyo _and _Kagome…fell victim to your weak heart…"

"SHUT UP!" he growled, his face contorted in fury as he ripped the face that had mocked him.

_'I…killed Kagome…?!'_

His eyes narrowed.

_'That's impossible! I would never hurt her!'_

He looked at the damage he had done, the ripped remains of the head that had mocked him no longer smiling.

He then brought up his hand, tears forming in his eyes as he smelled the scent that he held as dear to his heart as his own life.

_'Kagome…'_

They dropped to his hand, mixing with her blood.

_'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…my…Kagome…'_

"Inuyasha…I will save you from your weak hearted hanyo self."

Suddenly, his eyes reverted to their demon red, claws and fangs growing simultaneously.

"Forget about Kagome…and your weak human heart."

Inuyasha's eyes looked heavenward, the last of his tears falling, a look of pure agony and sadness on his demonic features.

_'Know only the joy of tearing apart your prey.'_

Naraku smiled, the look in his eyes one of pure pleasure.

_'That is…what the Shikon no Tama wishes of you.'_

_--_

Don't worry those of you who have not been reading the manga scanlations (Kagome does not die). Naraku was just doing this to make Inuyasha depressed and able to be manipulated.

Dark...very dark. And I haven't even mentioned pocky in this one-shot, anywhere!

Aww, darn. I just did. Well, you all know me! I might continue to do a few one-shots, before I can get the creative spark back (maybe I should start eating more pocky...that might be the cure to writer's block. Try it out and let me know so I can stock up!)

Anyways, I'm sorry if this sucked, and that I didn't make up the plot. All I did was adapt it into word form, and add some dialogue (all the good fluff...hehe.)

Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

Have a Great day!

Byebee:3

TohrutheGreat


End file.
